


Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by Lady_Zephyr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ball Gag, F/M, Handcuffs, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyr/pseuds/Lady_Zephyr
Summary: If you're going to tease him, you had better be ready for the consequences.





	Keep Your Hands To Yourself

With a soft click your arms were handcuffed behind your back. You sat naked upon the bed, knees folded under you cushioned by the soft sheets. The position forced your chest forward, plump breasts heaving with your breaths. Your cheeks were flushed red and your lips were swollen with the force of too many kisses.

"Gladio..." You begged, breath coming in heavy gasps.

"Hang on... not quite finished yet." He slid off the mattress, searching through the box that was usually hidden underneath the bed. He returned quickly, sliding behind you. You leaned into him, feeling the warmth of his broad chest on your arms and shoulders. Strong arms embraced you and his hands explored your stomach, sliding over your breasts, and moving over your neck to cradle your face. He pulled back the lose strands of hair that had fallen in front of your eyes, twisted the locks, and draped them carefully over your shoulder.

"Open your mouth." He commanded. You obeyed immediately and he grinned as he placed the hard plastic ball between your teeth. He pulled the leather straps around your cheeks and under your hair, securing them behind your head. It was a snug fit, and you loved the way the leather rubbed against the corners of your mouth. With a satisfied grunt Gladio pushes you face-down into the mattress and grips your hips, pulling your ass up into the air. 

“You think I didn’t notice your behavior this evening? You were a very bad girl.” He looms over you, tracing your parted lips with his fingers before dragging his nails across your skin, following the curve of your spine. At his touch a shallow whine escapes your lips, muffled by the gag in your mouth. “You think I wouldn’t notice that you left an extra button undone on your shirt today? I know you did it on purpose. It did give me a great view of that nice lacy bra you like. But if I could see it then others could have seen it too.” His hands grip your ass, fingers kneading the soft flesh. You squirmed under his touch and he gripped you tightly to hold you still. “I think you need to be punished for that.”

He raised his hand and came down painfully on your backside. A muffled gasp filtered through the gag as a second blow followed. You squeezed your eyes closed as Gladio continued his assault, mewling quietly around the plastic ball in your mouth. He lands several more blows before he pulls back. Your flesh burns hot with the force of his slaps and stings where he hit you hardest. A broad hand slid between your legs, nudging your thighs apart before sliding a thick finger into your wet heat. You moan long and loud when he begins to rub circles on your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Oh, and that’s not all of it.” He coos. “I noticed that skirt you wore. The one that rides up when you cross your legs. You’ve been begging me for this all day.” He leaned over you again, his arms reaching forward to cup your breasts. You moan in agreement and push back against him grinding your ass into his hard length.

“What’s that? Haven’t had enough yet? Well if you insist.” He pulls himself off of you, readjusts your hips, and delivers a series of quick blows to your already abused skin. You squeal in protest, but it only spurs him on. Each slap feels like a lightning bolt, hot and stinging. Your hands ball into fists and you pull against the handcuffs to distract yourself from the painful spanks. He hits you particularly hard and you choke on a sob. Tears prick the corners of your eyes.

Gladio stops and leans forward to meet your face. “You ok?” He whispers. His hand roams your back gently rubbing back and forth, worried that he may have actually hurt you. You nod your head and press back into him in an invitation to continue. It stokes the fire under your skin, but you hope this time he gets the message. He smiles and places a small peck on your cheek. Sitting back up he pulls himself against you, thick cock rubbing against your folds.

“How bad do you want it?” he teases. He rubs against your lips, your essence coating his hard member, and you moan in response. “Only that bad huh? C’mon, tell me what you want!” His hands grip your hips and he readies himself at your entrance. 

_Just fuck me already!_ You try to yell, but it filters round the gag in a series of disjointed sounds and moans. Gladio smiles wickedly behind your back and slams through your folds. He pauses for a moment to savor the way you sound, screaming around the gag. He pulls most of the way out before slamming deeply. He repeats the motion again. And again. And again. His pace increases with each thrust.

_Yes! Yes! YES!_ You tell him how good it feels despite the ball in your mouth and moan with every thrust. The obscured words drive him into a frenzy. He releases your hips to take hold of your hands, pulling against your arms to pound powerfully into your core. The heat becomes an inferno in your abdomen and as he pushes forward in just the right spot you fall apart around him. Your legs tremble and you gasp for air, fireworks exploding behind your closed eyes. Gladio slows, but doesn’t stop, continuing to push through your folds to prolong your orgasm. You breathe deeply when he slows and your legs become still. He releases your hands allowing you to fall forward onto the bed. 

Gladio pulls out of you, his still hard erection glistening with your juices. He brushes your hair aside to unhook the gag and remove it from your mouth. Gently, he grabs you and rolls you onto your back, still-cuffed hands flexing uncomfortably underneath you. He stretches out beside you, propping himself up on an elbow to stare into your eyes. His free hand wanders your body and traces lazy patterns onto your stomach. 

“Wow...” you whisper. “That was incredible.” He leans forward to plant a kiss on your forehead.

“Well good news, sweet heart, it ain’t over yet.” Gladio shifts beside you, sitting up to place his back against the headboard. “Come here,” he motions to his lap, “Show me what those hips of yours can do.”

It’s hard to sit up with your hands still cuffed, but you manage to squirm onto your side and rise to your knees. You shuffle sideways and he supports you as you awkwardly straddle his waist. He waits until you’re over top of him and helps to guide you down onto his cock. With a sigh you lean forward to rest your head on his shoulder. You grind your hips into his pushing him as deep as you can and moan into the crook of his shoulder. Gladio brushes his fingers through your hair, tangling them in the roots and guides your face to his. The kiss is deep and passionate, tongues roaming between your mouth and his. 

“Gladio,” you beg “Please, I want to touch you.” The rings clink loudly against each other as you pull against the cuffs.

“Well maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to tease me in public.” His lips move away from yours, trailing down your neck to bite and suck at the sensitive skin. His hands travel from upward from your hips to palm your breasts, kneading the flesh before turning his attention to their hard peaks. As he toys with your nipples, you move your knees tight against his sides and use the leverage to lift yourself up before sliding back down. One of his large hands entangles itself in your hair, pulling your chest away from his body. Your back arches and a deep moan slides from your throat. Supporting your back with his free hand, he brings his lips back to your neck. He bites down before soothing the mark with his tongue and you hope there won’t be a mark in the morning.

Breathing heavily, you bounce along Gladio’s cock. He pulls away from your neck and moves his hands to your waist. He thrusts his hips to meet yours and soon you’re shaking again, crying out as the second orgasm washes over you. You slump forward onto his chest taking a moment to steady your breathing, and he wraps his arms around you in a strong embrace.

“I didn’t think you would come that quickly. You must really be enjoying this.”

“Astrals, yes…” You pull back and make your best puppy-dog eyes. “C’mon Gladio, take these off so that I can touch you too.” You shook your hands to make the chain connecting the cuffs jingle. Gladio ignores your request and pushes you back onto the bed.

“Oh no, I said this was a punishment. I’ll take them off when I’m finished with you.” He sits back and slides his arms under your knees. You’re so exposed like this; legs spread wide, unable to move, trapped by a man with hunger burning in his eyes.

“Wait! I… I don’t know if I can…” You whimper. Your body squirms under his dominating touch.

“Just one more. I know you can do it.” Gladio pushes himself into you without waiting for your response. The sudden intrusion leaves you completely filled, crying out with pleasure. His pace is quick and powerful, and your whole body rocks with the force of his thrusts. Unable to move your arms, you grab the sheets, fists grasping for anything to keep you anchored. He pounds through your folds and this time you can tell this is as much for him as it is for you.

“Gods, yes.” Gladio growls, “I want you to come with me. I know you can. Come for me.” He chants your name over and over as his tempo becomes erratic. He pushes himself deep when he comes and you tumble over the edge with him. Your core spasms uncontrollably around his length and holds him captive as he fills you with his seed. The force of your release leaves you both panting for air and for a moment the two of you are the only beings in the universe. His amber eyes gaze deep into yours, passionate fire raging within his iris’s. He releases your legs and leans down to comfort you with a tender, loving kiss.

“I love you so much.” He whispers wrapping his arms around your back, pulling you close. He pulls you with him into a sitting position. The key to the handcuffs rests on the bedside table and once you’re comfortable he reaches over to find it. The cuffs pop open with a soft click and you stretch your arms far above your head to work out the stiffness. Gladio reaches up and grabs your wrists pulling them down to inspect the angry red lines.

“Sorry for earlier,” He admitted a bit sheepishly. “I got too into it and went a bit overboard. I hope I didn’t hurt you too badly.” He brings your wrists to his lips, coating the lines with soft kisses.

“It’s all right, I enjoyed it.” You yawn. “Although, my ass does still sting a little.” Moving away from Gladio you slide into the bed. It’s hard to keep your eyes open once your head hits the pillow and you find yourself mumbling. “I’ll worry about it tomorrow.”  
Gladio’s hand strokes your hair. He watches for a moment as your breathing slows to a soft, steady pace before sliding next to you. He pulls a blanket across your naked bodies and drapes a muscled arm around your waist. 

“Goodnight princess.” A soft whisper before he too succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on writing longer, more descriptive pieces. In my line of work it's imperative to be as descriptive as possible in as few sentences as possible. Which makes everything I write seem... choppy.
> 
> So I hope you'll continue to stick with me as I improve, and as always, I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
